Thunder Buddies
by The Celestial Sky Dragon
Summary: Gajeel's worst fears come true one rainy night. But thankfully his Thunder Buddy is there to save the day! And Levy is there to help too...sort of..


**A/N: I dunno where this came from, but it happened, so I hope you like this little story I came up with. Don't worry too much about the timeline, as I'm not sure when it takes place. I hope you like it!**

Thunder Buddies

It was a stormy night in Magnolia Town, and Gajeel knew it was going to be hell. Everything at the guild had gone smoothly, at least until it started raining. It had come out of nowhere as well, surprising everyone. Most thought it had been Juvia, but she vehemently refused. He sighed, knowing he would be having a hard time sleeping that night.

Now, he wasn't scared of lightning or anything, far from it. The Iron Dragon Slayer was scared of nothing.

The power behind that lightning however was something he didn't want to remember. Laxus had shown just how powerful electrical magic could be, and he didn't know if natural lightning felt the same or not. But he wasn't about to walk into an empty field with a metal pole to find out.

He grit his teeth, glancing at the other side of his bedroom. The Shrimp had come home with him. It wasn't exactly a secret that they were together. When he told everyone about their secret relationship, the guild was in an uproar. Bunny Girl and She-Devil were cooing, and Salamander and Stripper were teasing him for being in love. How he wanted to punch that smug look of their faces. Blue Flare and the Sky Maiden were over joyed of course, but knew not to mess with him. He didn't know why she had wanted to come over, but she was over and that was that.

He had just stepped out of the shower, being dressed in a pair of shorts. He jumped into bed, pulling the covers over himself. Levy looked up from her tome, giving him a smile.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" he questioned, not really understanding her concern.

"Oh...well you were nervous at the guild with all of the thunder. So I thought you would want some company." she said.

"You do know Lily lives here with me right? I'm not exactly alone." he said, opening his bedside table drawer. He grabbed a Spoon from his collection and took a bite out of it, chewing the metal carefully, he didn't want to slice his tongue open like last time.

"I know but...he isn't exactly the best moral support when it comes to thunder." she replied.

"The hell does that mean? You got a problem with me Shrimp?" he asked, earning a sigh from her.

"No, I don't. Gajeel you are a grown man, it's alright if you are scared of a little thunder. If I'm being honest, I'm scared of being blind." she said.

"I think anyone would be scared of being blind." he said, crossing his arms.

"Okay, bad example...I'm scared of heights. I have been since I was a little girl. I remember leaning over the edge of the cliff behind the guild hall and just shaking at the thought. There was that little voice telling me to jump for some reason, but I just figured that was something else entirely. I threw an apple once and saw it explode on the ground, so I ran off and haven't been there since." she said.

Gajeel just sat there, blinking a few times in confusion. He didn't exactly know why she had told him that, but he didn't feel any better. He sighed, crossing his arms.

"So you're scared of heights, big whoop. I ain't scared of thunder!" he said. Lightning streaked across the sky, the area booming with thunder. He jumped a bit in shock, making the girl giggle.

"I cannot believe the fearsome Black Steel Gajeel is scared of a little thunder." Levy said, shaking her head in disdain. The door suddenly slammed open, and Lily scurried in, shivering in fear. He quickly climbed onto the bed, getting into the spot between the two mages.

"Thunder buddies for life right Gajeel?" the black exceed asked, earning a nod from the dragon slayer.

"Fucking right!"

"A-alright, let's sing the thunder buddies song." Lily said, taking a hold of his and Levy's hands. The blue haired girl was completely taken aback, not having expected this at all.

"When you hear a little thunder

Don't you get to scared

Just grab your Thunder Buddy

And Say these magic words.

Fuck You Thunder!

You can suck my dick!

You can't get me thunder cuz

You're just gods farts!"

They both let out a raspberry at the end of the song, and nestled into the bed, pulling the covers over their heads. Levy threw her hands up in defeat.

"Oh Jeez...fine, let's just to to sleep. The storm will pass by morning." She said, turning the lights off. She took her glasses off and placed them on the table beside her, settling into the bed.

"Um Levy, do you think you would set the alarm for eleven tomorrow. I have to run some errands."

She sighed, reaching for the alarm clock. She twisted the crank several times, setting the alarm for eleven o'clock in the morning. She just hoped they would stop shivering so she could actually get some sleep.


End file.
